Pumpkin Spice
by badgermushroom
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel get together for coffee. non-hunter, non-angel AU, shameless fluff, Destiel and Sabriel


A/N: Um…there was this thing on tumblr you see, asking for Destiel/Sabriel having pumpkin spice coffees, and I couldn't resist. Basically this is just pointless AU schmoop. Also, I can't title. Hope you like it!

_x_X_x_

"What happened? You guys get lost or something?" Dean asked teasingly from where he stood, leaning against the Impala as Sam and Gabriel got out of their car.

"Or something," Gabriel smirked in reply, making even those two words sound utterly filthy.

"Whoa, don't need to know," Dean said firmly.

"You have no room to judge," Sam informed him, eyeing where Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel's waist, under the trench coat the man never seemed to go without.

"Hello, Sam, Gabriel," was all Castiel contributed to the conversation, disentangling himself somewhat from Dean's octopus hold on him, twisting around to face them properly.

"Hey bro," Gabriel greeted, wrapping his brother up in a hug. Sam huffed a laugh when he noticed Gabriel had managed to somehow get his arms around Dean too. Dean glared at Sam as he struggled futilely to slip out of Gabriel's deceptively strong grasp. Castiel seemed unwilling to get involved, seemingly content to let his brother trap him against his boyfriend.

"All right," Sam said, taking pity on the two. "We should get inside." At that, Gabriel immediately released his two hostages, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him into the café.

Despite the fact he had just been thoroughly hugged without permission, Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Gabriel's enthusiasm when it came to the promise of anything sweet. Knowing Sam, at least, would order for them, he opted to wait outside, turning Cas back around so he could resume their previous cuddling. Normally he would have been disgusted with himself for actually admitting that was what this was-in the middle of a parking lot, no less- but considering it was Cas, Dean was willing to let it slide.

As if approving this train of thought, Castiel leaned up the extra inch to brush his lips against Dean's before bringing his head back down to rest against his shoulder. Dean gripped him tighter, and they stayed like that until they heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Get a room, geez!" Gabriel shouted, despite the fact he and Sam were less than three feet away. Dean rolled his eyes, but released Cas in order to accept a cardboard cup from Sam.

"Thanks," Dean said, taking a sip and thanking whatever god was listening that it was finally fall so he could indulge in the pumpkin-flavored drink.

"You're paying next time," Sam told him, more out of habit than anything since Dean and Cas had never paid for their coffee outings once in the year since they had started.

"Yeah, sure," Dean grinned, turning back to where Cas had apparently half-wrestled his own cup from Gabriel, judging by the pale orange droplets he was wiping carefully off his hands and the subsequent triumphant half-smile as he finally took a sip.

"It was a lot more fun withholding stuff from you when you were four and couldn't fight back," Gabriel complained half-heartedly. Sam and Cas gave him identical half-fond, half-exasperated looks that Dean was pretty sure could only be developed over time spent living with the shorter man. He was also pretty sure he had zero desire to test this theory himself.

"So are we just gonna stand here in the parking lot?" Sam asked after a moment.

"It's too cold to go to the park," Castiel pointed out, referring to the usual place they went to talk over coffee.

"We can go back to our place," Dean found himself suggesting.

"I thought I was permanently banned after clogging your sink with gummy bears and potato skins," Gabriel reminded him.

"Sam, does Gabriel have any candy or vegetables with him?" Cas asked before Dean could say anything.

"No, I checked," Sam assured him, even as Gabriel muttered, "Could've just asked, it's like you don't even trust me."

"We'll trust you when you stop breaking our appliances," Castiel informed him matter-of-factly. "In the meantime, I suggest we take Dean up on his offer before he changes his mind."

Sam, Cas, and Gabriel all looked at Dean expectantly, so he shrugged.

"Everyone in the car," he decided, unlocking the doors. "But if I find one drop of pumpkin spice latte on the seats-I'm looking at you Gabe- I will find the person responsible and stab you with a spoon."

"For goodness' sake, I'm thirty-three years old, not five," Gabriel said exasperatedly as he slid into the backseat next to Sam.

"Whatever you say, dear," Sam teased, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. Gabriel swatted his hand away and spent the short car ride proving exactly how like a five-year old he was by sulking against the door as he nursed his coffee.

The drive and subsequent jaunt up to Dean and Castiel's apartment was spent in a mostly comfortable silence. Once inside, Gabriel stopped sulking long enough to ransack the kitchen for anything sugary as the other three settled down in the living room.

"How's graduate school?" Cas was the first to break the silence as he snuggled into Dean's side, careful not to spill his drink.

"Pretty good," Sam replied. "They're thinking about giving me another class to teach next semester."

"That won't overbook your schedule?" Dean asked, trying for nonchalance, but they all knew he was worried about Sam exhausting himself.

"Nah," Sam assured him. "It'll only be for three hours a week." Dean nodded, mostly to himself. "How's work going for you two?"

Any response Dean or Cas might have had was cut off by a loud "Aha!" from the kitchen.

"If you've broken the microwave again I'm revoking my permission for you to date Sam," Dean called.

"As if you could," Gabriel snorted before appearing in the doorway clutching a bag of snickers.

"I believe he found the Halloween stash," Castiel observed as his brother walked over to Sam.

"Guess we're going shopping tomorrow," Dean sighed, knowing it would be useless to try to take the bag back. "I swear, it's like he's a bloodhound engineered to only sniff out sugar."

"It's a gift," Gabriel informed them loftily, dropping onto Sam's lap and opening the bag. He offered one to the larger man before starting in on them in earnest. "So what were you guys talking about?" he asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

"That's disgusting," Sam and Castiel said simultaneously. Dean was really going to have to talk to them about this shared Gabriel-sense. He was starting to feel left out.

_x_

They ended up talking well into the evening, until all the snickers were gone (they had all had some, but about eighty percent had been consumed by Gabriel) and they had somehow ended up in a convoluted four-way cuddle-pile on the couch, which was extra amazing since it wasn't designed to hold four grown men.

"We should get going," Sam finally said from his end of the couch.

"Aw, c'mon, it's only...actually, what time is it?" Gabriel's voice was muffled from where he was pressed against Cas' leg.

"Eight forty-five," Dean supplied, since he was pretty sure he was the only one who could see the clock.

"Definitely time to go, then," Sam sighed.

"The night is still young, Sammy, we got plenty of time," Gabriel insisted, tightening his arms around his brother.

"Please stop cutting off my circulation," Castiel requested, trying to get away from Gabriel and closer to Dean.

"Circulation is overrated," Gabriel scoffed, even as he released the taller man and sat up, stretching. "To the bat-mobile, then, Sammy."

"You're so weird," Sam said fondly as he got to his feet.

"You picked him," Dean reminded his little brother. "I told you to stay with Madison, but did you listen? No, it was all 'Gabriel is great' this, and 'did you know that Gabriel can tie a cherry stem with his tongue' that-" Dean's rant was cut off by Cas sitting up and thoroughly kissing him.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Gabriel said, jumping off the couch as Dean pulled Cas closer.

"Yeah, good idea," Sam agreed, grabbing Gabriel's hand and starting for the door. "Bye guys," he called without looking back.

"See you next week," they heard Cas say before he was (presumably) pulled in for more kisses.

"Did you really have to eat all their candy?" Sam asked as he and Gabriel made their way back out of the building and back to the café where they had left their car.

"It's their own fault for not hiding it well enough," Gabriel replied with his best shit-eating grin.

"Seriously, sometimes I think my brother is right about you," Sam groused, not at all serious.

"That hurts, Sammy," Gabriel mock-pouted. "That hurts right here," he put his hands dramatically over his heart.

"Idiot," Sam muttered affectionately, stopping so he could bend down and pull his boyfriend up for a kiss.

"You are way too tall," Gabriel complained, even as he stood on his toes to meet Sam halfway.

"You love it," Sam said confidently, pressing his lips to Gabriel's.

"Mmm," Gabriel responded, deepening the kiss.

"We should get to the car," Sam said once they broke apart for air.

"Car sex?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"I'm so not letting you talk me into that again," Sam replied firmly. "Last time I couldn't stand up straight for days."

"Wimp," Gabriel said, grabbing Sam's hand and continuing on.

"It's not my fault I'm six foot five," Sam smirked.

"Yeah, you're tall, good for you," Gabriel shot back even as he smiled.

"I love you," Sam said, smiling back.

"Love you, too, gigantor. Now let's get you home so we can have sex."

_x_X_x_

A/N: I think I gave myself a cavity writing this. Hopefully it's not too awful, considering it's my first complete foray into this fandom.

So, love it? Hate it? Want to stab me with a special demon-killing knife for writing it? Let me know!

-badgermushroom out! :d


End file.
